Everyone Needs a New Direction
by kissthepainaway
Summary: What if Rachel got pregnant instead of Quinn? Who would help her? Who would be by her side? How would she handle it? What about her dreams and her life? (Sucky summary sorry)
1. Regret

Summary: What if Rachel was the one who got pregnant instead of Quinn. Who would be there for her? How would she handle it? What about broadway?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

Rated M for situations, cursing and some adult themes

Rachel sat in the bathroom of her pink sparkly princess room with red angry tears streaking down her cheeks. In her shaking olive skinned hands, she held a white pregnancy test. Her red, blood shot eyes burned as she looked down at the pink plus sign on the test.

#FLASHBACK#

Rachel sat Finn's car with a steady smile on her face as he parked outside her house.

"So your dad's aren't home?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded.

"No they are out. I guess they went to this party all night so I'm alone." She said and Finn nodded.

"Well maybe I could come in for a little while." He said and Rachel nodded happily. When she let him inside it wasn't long before they went up to her bedroom. Rachel was so excited that Finn was going to be her first kiss. But without much warning to her things had turned to more and more until within 30 seconds Finn was rolling off her sweaty and breathing heavy. After he had fallen asleep Rachel snuck into the bathroom and started to cry. She waited all her life to meet someone she was in love with someone she thought that would be heaven and Earth to her. Rachel thought she met him in Finn but she hadn't and she just wasted her virginity on him.

But she looked at herself in the mirror and she knew one day she'd get over it.

#FLASHBACK#

But now there was no getting over this, she wouldn't just live with regret. She would live with a child, a living breathing child.

"Honey time for school." Her father said knocking on her bedroom door.

"O-oh ok." She said and stood up throwing the pregnancy test away. Changing real quickly into one of her dresses Rachel fixed her make up before walking downstairs. Eating her vegan breakfast Rachel walked out of the house to her car and drove to McKinley high. Getting into the school Rachel tried to steady her shaking knees. Grabbing her books Rachel walked into Spanish class.

"Good morning Rachel." Mr. Schuester said and Rachel smiled lightly.

"Morning, Mr. Schue."

"Are you alright Rachel? You look a little worried." He said and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm fine really." She said and took her seat in her desk. Soon students entered the classroom and Mr. Schue started his lesson. Half way through the class Rachel didn't feel to well. Suddenly she couldn't keep her food down. Rushing out of the classroom Rachel slammed into the bathroom to throw her guts up. Mr. Schue set his book down and turned to the class.

"Practice your verbs I'll be right back." He said and walked out of the room to the bathroom. Will could hear Rachel throwing her guts up in one of the stalls.

"Rachel are you alright?" He asked and Rachel sat up slowly.

"I'm fine just some bad eggs this mornign."

"Rachel you don't eat eggs." He said and Rachel stood on her shaking legs leaving the stall.

"Mr. Schue you really shouldn't be in here this is the girls bathroom." Rachel said quietly as she stumbled over to the sink. Splashing water on her face Rachel felt very light headed.

"Rachel you need to go to the nurse you don't look well." He said and Rachel shook her head as she stumbled back teetering on her feet. Rachel fell back and Will caught her as she crashed against his chest passing out. Picking her up quickly Will rushed Rachel down to the nurses office.

Rachel was going in and out of consiousness as she was being worked on by the nurse. Her blurry vision saw the nurse walk over to Mr. Schue who was waiting paitiently for Rachel to be alright. The nurse said something Rachel couldn't here but a face of pure shock fell across Schue's features.

"No that can't be not Rachel." He said and the nurse nodded. Rachel quickly fell unconsious again.

When Rachel woke up again Mr. Schue was still by her side.

"Mr. Schue don't you have class?" Rachel asked looking at him. He shook his head.

"I got Emma to cover for me I wanted to be here when you woke up." He said and Rachel nodded. It was silent for a small while and Mr. Schue sighed.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?" He asked slowly and Rachel began to shake her head no feverishly.

"Don't lie to me Rachel. Please just tell me the truth." He pleaded. Rachel started to sob.

"I'm so scared Mr. Schue what am I going to do?" Rachel asked. Will wasn't sure what else to do so he grabbed her in a tight comforting hug and stroked her hair.

"Shh it will be alright. Don't worry." He whispered hugging the crying girl in his arms.


	2. Nerves

Rachel walked into Glee with Schuester's help.

"You can go home Rachel if you need." Mr. Schue said and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't want to go home I can't look at my fathers and lie to them but I'm not ready to tell them. Or anyone for that matter." She said and Will nodded.

"I understand Rachel but you have to tell them some time and some time soon." He said as people started to walk into the classroom. Will gave her one long concerned glance before turning to the whole glee club.

"Alright well we are going to start a few songs." Will said slowly and went to grab the music.

Rachel stood at the top of the stairs at her house. People were all around talking and laughing. She had gathered everyone around the house because she wanted to tell everyone at once. Will saw Rachel frozen at the top of the stairs so he walked over to her. Snapping out of her daze only when Will was a few steps from her Rachel smiled lightly.

"Are you scared?" He asked slowly and Rachel laughed.

"I've preformed in front of thousands, been slushied in a huge crowd, been thrown up on by Brittney and yet I've never been this nervous or scared before." She said and Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What will they say?" She asked and Will looked at her.

"I won't lie to you I don't know."

"What if I have no one?" Rachel asked and Will grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey even if all those people down there leave you won't be alone. I will be here with you through this whatever you decide." He said slowly brushing back a strand of her hair. She smiled lightly up at him and nodded. Walking down the stairs Rachel stood in the middle of the crowd and Will nodded to her as she started to talk.

"Well I brought you all here because I-I need to tell you all something that's shocking." She said slowly and everyone had their eyes on her.

"When you have a child

You learn it's a serious business

To have a little fun

You give grace and get forgiveness

Not seven times seven

But seven times seventy one

And when you have a child

Those four walls you call a house

Take on a life of it's own

When you bring 'em home

You will cry and you will laugh

When they hurt it cuts you in half

It's your flesh and bone

And year after year

Pictures fill page after page

They never really grow up

Still your baby at any age

The first time you hold 'em

It's like you see God's smile

What a smile

When you have a child." Rachel sang staring at her fathers.

"And then boy meets girl

And perfume and gasoline

Reign on your perfect world

Curfews are often broken

Thank yous aren't spoken

He's got the keys to that old Dodge

And she's wearing a corsage

And her mama's pearls

And year after year

Pictures fill page after page

They never really grow up

Still your baby at any age

And the first time you hold 'em

It's like you feel God's smile

What a smile

When you have a child." Rachel sang looking at Finn.

"You pray that phone call never comes

And if God forbid

How would you live

How could you go on

And on and on and on

And year after year

Close the chapter and turn the page

Blue ribbons and losing seasons

Flipping tassles on the stage

Oh but you don't need a photograph

You've got at least a million

Pictures of that smile

When you close your eyes

When you love a child

Ohh when you love a child." Rachel continued to sing with tears trailing down her cheeks as it slowly clicked in each person's mind. Her hands were rested on her stomach as she sang. it was silent for a few moments, as Rachel tried to gather her nerves. Will went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"R-rachel honey you are pregnant?" her father asked and Rachel nodded. Suddenly Finn stormed out of the house and Kurt rushed out after him.

"I think everyone needs to let this information settle and get some rest before we say or do something regretable." Will said and everyone nodded slowly. Leaving the house Rachel's fathers looked at her before walking into her bedroom.

"I'm ganna throw up." Rachel said before running upstairs to vomit. Will followed her upstairs and held her hair back as she threw up into the toilet. When she was done Rachel cleaned out her mouth before walking into her bedroom and climbing into bed. Patting her shoulder Will took his exit and left the house. Sitting in his car Will sighed and made a quick decision. Walking into the local pharmacy Will bought prenatle vitamins and other vitamins for Rachel and drove back to her home. Rachel's fathers let him in and nodded with appriciation for Will's intentions. Climbing the stairs Will set the vitamins next to Rachel's bed and smiled at her sleeping form. Kissing her head quickly Will left the home and returned to his apartment.

A/N the song is When You Have A Child by Reba McEntire. I don't own it, it isn't mine. Enjoy


	3. Care

Rachel walked into school in the morning as whispers flew. Trying to ignore it Rachel walked to her locker and opened it. Inside sat a blue slushie with writing on the side. Picking it up Rachel read it in her head.

_Dear midgit, _

_I know that purple is your favorite but blue is mine and I figured since you'd be picking the little bundle's clothes I'd give her good taste in drinks._

_Love Santana. _

Rachel smiled and put the straw in the drink before walking to class. Mr. Schue sat at his desk when Rachel walked inside.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying a slushie for once." Will said smiling. Rachel blushed and smiled back.

"Yeah Santana snuck it in my locker this morning and usually I don't like blue but when I saw it I just craved it." Rachel said and Will stood up walking over to her.

"That's ganna happen now that you are carrying a baby with different tastes and cravings. You might even start craving some chicken." He said and Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"If I do save me from myself please." She said and he laughed.

"Oh no I am not ganna stand between a pregnant diva and her food." He said and Rachel giggled. They smiled at each other and Will stuck his hand out tipping her chin up sweetly.

"If you start to feel bad just come and get me ok?" He told her and she nodded.

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Schue I know you were the one that gave me those vitamins. I really appritiate you." She said and Will felt his heart skip a beat but quickly ignored it. He turned around and went to the board to start class as everyone started to enter the classroom. Rachel would never admit it but she always seemed to catch herself checking Mr. Schue out, even though she was over her little childish crush she couldn't lie that he was very attractive.

Rachel had already drank two blue slushies and one green slushie that Noah had brought her when she asked for it after getting a craving for sugar. She was on a little sugar high but she was coming down as she walked toward her last class. Suddenly her stomach lurched and Rachel ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Santana walked into the girls bathroom to fix her makeup when she heard someone loosing their lunch in the stall. Looking under the door Santana recognized the sparkly red flats and knocked on the door.

"Rachel open up its me." Santana said and Rachel slowly let her in. Sitting next to her on the floor Santana held Rachel's hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. When Rachel was done Santana helped her up and walked her out of the bathroom to the choir room. Sitting there in the plastic chairs Rachel rubbed her head.

"How you holding up honey?" Santana asked and Rachel sighed.

"Just morning sickness, moody, and cravings for things I know i'm not going to like. I told Noah to get me a green slushie Santana green." Rachel said and Santana smiled.

"Don't worry the cravings only get worse from here. But hey if you get a craving at 3 am I'm sure Mr. Schue would be happy to get some cake for you. Right Mr. Schue?" She asked as Will walked into the room. He looked at the girls and seemed worried.

"Why are you not in class?" He asked and Rachel sighed.

"I got sick so Santana brought me here." Rachel said and Will nodded.

"Alright well you have to leave before glee starts today and Santana will bring you back in after a few seconds." He explained and Rachel looked at her.

"What why?"

"Because honey there is a suprise waiting for you is all." Santana said and Rachel frowned.

"You guys aren't ganna like throw slushies on me right?" Rachel asked and Will helped Rachel up out of her chair.

"I would never let that happen Rachel. Now go sit in Santana's car and get yourself something to eat." Will said pulling out his wallet to give Rachel cash.

"Oh Mr. Schue you don't have to do that."

"Oh but I want to now go before you ruin the suprise." He said and Rachel smiled hugging him quickly before walking out of the room with Santana. The girls drove down to the nearest cheesecake factory and got some cake. Finally Santana allowed Rachel to go back to the school and to Glee.

"Alright stay here and count to 25 then come in." Santana said and walked into the classroom. Rachel could hear shuffling around in the room but she waited like she was told. After 25 seconds Rachel entered the classroom and there is a seat in the middle of the room. Will walked over to her and sat her down in the seat and held up his finger as in one moment. Slowly letting his hands down everyone started humming.

"Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain, we all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow." Will sang smiling at her as Santana stepped up joining him.

"Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." They sang together as everyone did back up.

"Please, swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you won't let show." Quinn stepped forward taking Rachel's hand and smiled.

"You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

We all need somebody to lean on." Everyone sang surrounding her chair and sitting near her while Rachel smiled big and bright.

"Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

We all need somebody to lean on." They sang again pulling Rachel up and hugging, laughing and dancing with her.

"If there is a load

You have to bear that you can't carry

I'm right up the road, I'll share your load

If you just call me." Noah sang as he lifted Rachel up into his arms spinning her around quickly before setting her down.

"Call me (If you need a friend)

Call me (Call me uh-huh)

Call me (When you need a friend)

Call me (If you ever need a friend)

Call me (Call me)

Call me (Call me)

Call me (Call me)

Call me (Call me)

Call me (If you need a friend).

Call me (Call me)

Call me (Call me)

Call me (Call me)

Call me (Call me)

Call me." Santana sang as everyone else did back up and Rachel smiled as she was pulled into a big hug. Rachel was tearing up cause she was so happy. However Rachel did notice one person missing from the hug, and Glee. Finn wasn't around but for some reason Rachel didn't feel sad by that she just happy her friends were here for her.

Rachel was walking out of glee with Quinn and Santana. Suprisingly Quinn was very willing to be around for Rachel wanting to be, her ride, her friend, her helper, and most of all her childs aunt. As they were walking down the hallway the saw Finn standing by his locker.

"Finn where were you for Glee. We sang to Rachel and the baby it was really nice." Quinn said and Finn shrugged.

"I just had other stuff to do. It was a little more important."

"More important than your baby?" Santana asked and Finn turned to them.

"How do I even know the baby is mine?" He asked and it went silent in the hallway. As much as Rachel tried to hold it in she started to cry. Running out of the school Rachel didn't see Quinn practicly jump on Finn, claws out. Rachel ran out to her car and tried to open the door but she was too upset. Will was walking out to his car when he saw Rachel sobbing by her car. Rushing over Will grabbed her and Rachel fell against him crying into his chest.

"Rachel, honey whats wrong?" He asked her and Rachel choked out her answer.

"F-finn said h-how does he k-know the b-b-baby is his." Rachel told him and Will shook his head hugging Rachel to him.

"How could he do this to me?" She sobbed and Will didn't have anwser because he couldn't ever picture himself giving up a chance to be with a girl like Rachel. But he'd wouldn't say that out loud, he couldn't.

A/N Song isn't mine it's Bill Withers's and I don't own it. By the way I would love more Reviews and rates. I want to know if you think Rachel should have a girl or boy?


	4. Pathetic

Rachel walked into the school and Quinn was first at her side.

"Rachel are you alright?" She asked and Rachel sighed.

"I'm fine Quinn really I just needed some time for it to sink in that Finn doesn't want to be a dad I'm alright on my own."

"You aren't on your own Rachel, you have Santana and me and Schue and glee-"

"Thank you Quinn." She said and Quinn hugged her.

"Hey how about me and Santana come over and watch some rent with you?" Quinn said and Rachel sighed.

"That sounds great." Rachel said smiling.

After school Rachel walked over shyly to Mr. Schue's office and knocked. Will looked up from his papers and stood up quickly seeing it was Rachel. Opening the door for her he looked down at his watch.

"Rachel school has been out for 30 minutes why are you still here?"

"I need you to help me."

"What do you need?" He asked and Rachel sighed.

"My dads can't get out of work to take me to my ultra sound so I was hoping that you could take me. If you wanted to I wouldn't want to bother you." She asked and Will smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you Rachel, you shouldn't have to go to the ultrasound alone. Let me grab my coat." He said and went to get his jacket.

"Is your car out in the parking lot?" He asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No Santana took me to school this morning but I told her I had another ride home so she left." Rachel explained as they walked out of Will's office. After a little inside conflict Will decided to ask her.

"Did you tell Finn about the ultra sound?" Will asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes I sent him a text but he didn't respond so I didn't really think he cared. I mean he's just been very scared about this whole thing but I dont mind to much because I'm not alone." She told him and he nodded.

"Puck tried to talk to him, I mean after he fixed that broken nose Quinn gave him." Will told her and Rachel giggled.

"I know it's not nice but knowing that Quinn took him down is very funny." Rachel said and Will smiled. Opening the car door for her Will closed it for Rachel then got into the drivers side. Driving down to Rachel's doctors Will helped her out of the car. She walked in front of him to lead him to where she had to go. Will watched her move and smiled, Rachel looked absolutely beautiful with her 3 month baby bump showing lightly under her tight white sweater. As she walked down the hallway her light pink skirt swished back and forth. They entered the doctors office and the technition smiled at them.

"Hello Rachel come on in." The technition said as she led them toward the table and had Rachel lay down. Blue gel was put on her stomach and the technition started to find the baby. Suddenly pictures showed on the screen of the baby that didn't look like a real baby but Rachel was still smiling brighter then ever before.

"Alright listen closely now." The technition said and Rachel did as she was told. In the silence of the room Rachel could hear the sound of her baby's heart beat. Gasping Rachel grabbed Will's arm pulling him forward to her.

"Look look." She said pointing the little heart that was beating on the screen. Gripping Will's hand Rachel couldn't stop her excitment. Will smiled wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders and helped her sit up better.

After the ultrasound Rachel and Will took the pictures and walked out to the car. Will parked outside of Rachel's house and sat there.

"Hey Rachel I know your dads work a lot so if you need anything and I mean anything call me ok?" Will told her handing Rachel a card with his cellphone and home number on it.

"Thank you so much." Rachel said and hugged Will tightly.

"Of course." He said and kissed her head without a thought. Rachel pulled from the hug and smiled. Getting out of the car Rachel walked inside and leaned against the door trying to control her heart beat. Blushing Rachel set up the pictures of her baby in the frames she had bought for them. Suddenly she got a craving for pie so she went out of the house to her car. Driving to the store Rachel bumped into someone on accident.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said turning to face the person she hit. It was two of the cheerios from school.

"Oh it's the new school blimp. Hows your bastard child?" Stacy, the red head, asked.

"You aren't going to want to say that to me or Quinn and Santana will break your nose too." Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Oh like Quinn and Santana aren't saying the same things behind your back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Berry they've hated you for three years, you think they just stopped?"

"Well no I thought they grew up and out of the immaturity." Rachel said slowly and Krissy laughed.

"Oh and your little relationship with Will is laughable honey."

"I don't understand." Rachel said and the girls laughed.

"Everyone sees the way you look at him it's truely pathetic. All these people feel sorry for you and don't want you to kill yourself." Krissy said and Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes. Walking away from the girls Rachel cried as she scramed into her car and drove home.

Quinn got a call on her cellphone at 10 o clock at night. When she answered she could hear Rachel crying on the phone.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked waking up Santana who was laying next to her.

"You guys don't like me." Rachel sobbed into the phone and Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"What?"

"You don't like me, you think I'm pathetic and you don't want to help me and Mr. Schue thinks I'm ugly." Rachel choked out and Santana sat up quickly.

"Woah what was the last thing you just cried?" She asked and Rachel sobbed harder.

"We will be on our way over." Quinn said and hung up the phone. Keeping her word Quinn and Santana were at Rachel's door in under 10 minutes. The girls let themselves in and walked over to Rachel who were sitting on the floor crying. Sitting next to her Quinn and Santana wrapped they arms around her.

"Rachel we don't hate you and we don't think you are pathetic. The reason we suddenly jumped to your rescue is that we've realized that how we've been acting what we've been doing is hurting someone who doesn't diserve it but now your pregnant Rachel. This isn't some little world and petty problems. Now there is a little person growing inside of you and you are beaituful and sweet and wonderful because of it." Quinn said and kissed her head. Rachel smiled and laid her head against Santana.

"Now about that whole Mr. Schue thing."

"I didn't say that and you can't proove that I did." Rachel said and Santana laughed.

"Whatever honey we know you dig him so it's ok." Quinn said and Rachel bit her lip.

"Do I seem pathetic?" Rachel asked and Santana shook her head.

"I swear to you this Berry. If tomorrow Figgins said teachers could date students Mr. Schuester would have already been on top of you." Santana said and Rachel blushed.

"I wouldn't mind that." Rachel said and all three of them burst out laughing.


	5. Falling

Rachel sat in her bedroom on friday night looking at her growing baby bump. Suddenly she got a craving for nothing but cake. Chocolate cake. Getting up Rachel walked down stairs and looked through her cabinits but there was no sign of cake anywhere. Growling Rachel looked at her phone. Sighing Rachel picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Will answered on the third ring sounding tired.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Rachel asked and Will's groggy sleep filled body instantly perked up.

"No No you're fine. What's up Rachel?" he asked and Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm sitting up in my bed and then suddenly I get this awful craving for chocolate cake. So I walked down the stairs and over to my kitchen but there wasn't any cake not at all. Nothing to even make a cake and I want to go out and get a cake but it's late and people are scary at night and I don't want to be-"

"Rachel honey I'll be over soon calm down." He said smiling.

"Really thank you so much Mr. Schuester." Rachel said blushing. After they said their goodbyes Rachel hung up the phone. Her heart was racing and she had no idea why, but it always seemed to beat fast. She couldn't help but appriciate how kind and caring he was to everyone he met, but what captured her was the lengths he would go to stick up for her when someone would do something mean.

While she was thinking she didn't even hear Will's car pull up to her house. When he knocked on her door she jumped before rushing to answer the door. Will smiled and walked into Rachel's house.

"Here you go chocolate cake." He told her handing her the box.

"Thanks. Please come in stay a while." She said and walked over to her livingroom couch. Will followed her and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked as Rachel started to eat.

"I feel weird. I don't get a sick as I was. My dads are buying all these different baby things for me as they go around on their buisness trips." Rachel said and Will nodded.

"Got a nursery room?" He asked and Rachel nodded.

"Would you like to see it?" Rachel asked as she set down the box.

"Sure." Will said and Rachel stood up leading him upstairs. Walking passed Rachels room which he knew was hers by the signature star on the door. Opening the door Rachel walked into a white painted room.

"White?" Will asked and Rachel nodded.

"It use to be brown so my dad painted it white and then we will wait until we can figure out the sex of the baby and paint it then. But look." She said and walked over to a light pink rocking chair. Rachel sat down and smiled.

"This is were I can read, and sing to my baby." She said and put her arms in front of her in a rocking motion.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked looking up at Will who was standing next to her. As the sun was setting outside the window an orange-ish purple hue casted down on Rachel's chestnut hair. Her face was glowing in excitment and love. Will could almost picture a baby in Rachel's arms. His heart swelled at the thought of her holding a baby with curly light brown hair but he quickly shook it away.

"You look like a mom." He said and helped her stand. They walked back downstairs and started watching a television show on BBC. Half way through the show Rachel took Will's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rachel laid against him and continued to watch the show. Will knew he should have told her that it was inappropriate to sit like this but he didn't care. Some how it felt natural to have Rachel in his arms, something he never felt with Terrie or Emma.

But Rachel was different. She was strong and she didn't let Will ever give up on something. She was constantly happy even when she shouldn't be and she hid all of her hurt, except with him. Rachel was never afraid to let him see her short commings or her true feelings. In return he couldn't hide anything from her, even if he tried. No matter what she always saw right through him. Will was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Rachel was fast asleep next to him until she let out a squeek from her dream. Smiling lightly Will shut off the TV and picked her up into his arms. Even with the added pregnancy weight Rachel was still small and light. Carrying Rachel upstairs to her bed. Laying her in the bed Will leaned down to kiss her head. As he left the room Rachel opened her eyes with a blush on her cheeks. She had been awake for his kiss and couldn't feel her self she was so happy.

"I-I can't be." She whispered but she knew it was true. Rachel was falling for one William Schuester.


	6. Excited

Rachel walked into the school with her dress on. The skirt fluffed around her growing stomach and she had her hair curled up in a high ponytail. Will saw her coming down the hallway and quickly walked over to her.

"Rachel you shouldn't be carrying that bag." He said taking her school bag.

"I'm carrying another person trust me a calculus book is fine." She said smiling. Will's heart couldn't help but feel his heart flutter when Rachel smiled. Everything around her seemed to be affected by her glow.

"Well did you go to the doctors?" Will asked as they walked down the hallway. Yesterday was Rachel's ultrasound that would determain the baby's gender.

"Yes I have and I sent out a mass text to the glee members already but you weren't in the list. I felt as though I should tell you in person." She said and smiled.

"It's a girl." She said and Will smiled.

"That's great another Diva." He said and Rachel giggled. She loved it when he called her a diva it was almost endearing the way he said it to her. Setting her bag down Will pulled out Rachel's chair out for her.

Brittney was walking down the hallway with Rachel, Quinn and Santana as the discussed baby names.

"You should name her sparkle." Brittney suggested and Rachel smiled.

"Sparkle. Ok that can go in the maybe pile." Rachel said and Santana shook her head.

"She should name her baby Santana after her favorite aunt." Santana said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing Santana." Rachel told her and Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Ok here's a name. Willow Star Berry."

"Wow Quinn that's an absolutely beautiful name." Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"I figure you add a part of the dad and the mom in the name right. So the dad's mom's name and the mother's favorite word or name as the middle name."

"But Finn's mom's name is Carol."

"Yes but Mr. Schue's mom is named Willow." Santana answered. Rachel turned to them like they were crazy.

"Oh please Rachel don't look at me with those wide shocked eyes. We all know you two are pretty much just waiting for you to graduate so you guys can get married." Quinn said and Santana nodded.

"That's rediculous!" Rachel said and Brittney shurgged.

"It's ok Rachie I mean it's not like Mr. Schue's that much older than us. Plus he'd make a great step in daddy to your baby." Brittney said and Rachel smiled.

"That would be lovely but that would include two to participate and he's definetly not interested in me like I am intere-, I mean like that." Rachel quickly corrected herself.

"Oh come on! Rachel if a boy looked at me the way he looked at you Quinn would probably clobber him to the ground." Santana said winking at Quinn.

"Yeah right. Besides isn't there something between him and Emma." Rachel asked and Quinn snorted.

"In Ms. Virgin's dreams. Come on Rachel it's simple."

"you love him and he loves you." Brittney finished. Rachel shook her head.

"You guys I have to get to my locker before glee I'll see you in there." Rachel said and walked to her locker. If Brittney could see that she was head over heels for Mr. Schuester then he could probably see it too. Sighing Rachel placed her head against the locker's cold metal to calm her fever.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel asked turning to face Finn. She looked at him shocked.

"Rachel I heard the baby was a girl so I-I got this." He said and handed her a little box. Rachel looked at the box then back at Finn and he nodded for her to open it. Slowly Rachel undid the red bow. Inside the box was a pair of small pink baby booties.

"Finn." Rachel breathed and he smiled.

"I just thought it was nice. Good luck." He said and touched her shoulder before turning down the hallway. Rachel leaned back against the locker to catch her breath.

"Something always brings me back to you.

It never takes too long.

No matter what I say or do

I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.

You keep me without chains.

I never wanted anything so much

Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain." Rachel sang as tears streaked down her cheeks. She thought back to all the lovely dates she had with Finn. Walking down the hallway Rachel felt her baby kicking.

"Set me free,

Leave me be.

I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.

But you're on to me and all over me.

Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile

When I thought that I was strong.

But you touch me for a little while

And all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free,

Leave me be.

I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.

But you're on to me and all over me." Rachel sang as she struggled to stand. She was crying to hard and her heart was beating fast. Thoughts flooded her mind of when Finn gave up ownership to her baby.

"I live here on my knees

As I try to make you see

That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe

Though I can't seem to let you go.

The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.

You're keeping me down." Rachel sang as she got to the glee room and looked in at Mr. Schue who was helping stream up streemers for her babyshower that was today.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You're on to me, on to me, and all over...

Something always brings me back to you.

It never takes too long." Rachel sang clutching the booties to her chest. Hearing someone come Rachel quickly wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Hey baby mama you are not suppose to look in there Mr. Schue would kill me if I let you see all the hard work he's put in to make your baby shower perfect." Noah said walking over to her and Rachel nodded.

"Alright." She said and walked away from the door to let Mr. Schue keep planning.

"Alright so when she walks in we yell suprise." Santana said and Brittney looked at her.

"Is it safe to scare a pregnant lady?"

"Probably not so it will add to the party. Get ready here she comes." Kurt said.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone excluding Finn who didn't show to the baby shower, yelled to Rachel as Noah led her into the Glee room.

"Wow oh I am so suprised." Rachel said acting suprise though she knew it was happening all along.

"Alright time to open presents!" Brittney said and handed Rachel her gift. At the end of the party Rachel ended up with 5 new outfits, at least 8 jumpers, Noah and Artie got her a stroller and Santana bought almost every little girls toy ever made.

"One more gift Rachel." Will said as him and Noah pushed in the big box. Rachel excitedly opened the box and gasped. It was one of the top of the line cribs she had wanted.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel said and Will nodded.

"It changes into a baby changing station and it can be comendeared into a big girl bed." He said and Rachel was so shocked she was silent.

"Oh and I can put it together if you need me to. Me and Puck can." Will told her and Rachel smiled big hugging him tightly.

"This is so wonderful." Rachel said causing the baby to kick. Of course everyone had to feel. When Will put his hand on her stomach suddenly the baby went crazy kicking toward his hand. Rachel smiled up at Will and he smiled down at her.


	7. Desire

Rachel, Brittney, Quinn and Santana sat up in Rachel's nursery watching Will and Noah try to put the crib together. The girls had been practicing their sectional songs when Noah and Will showed up at the door. It quickly became entertaining to see them get so frustrated putting it together.

"You've got two months you know." Rachel said and Will sighed.

"Not entirely we've got sectionals coming up and all. It'd be a little hard to get it built after she's here." He said and Santana stopped rubbing Rachel's shoulders for a moment.

"Honey aren't you worried about the fact that the sectional compition is so close to your due date?"

"Santana it's almost 2 weeks apart I think I'll be find."

"I don't know Rach I get freaked that your ganna pop everytime you hit that high note." Noah said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I want some lemonaid does anyone else want some?" Rachel asked trying to stand up. Will walked over and helped Rachel out from the chair.

"I think I'll help I need to step away from that crib for a while." He said and Noah nodded. Santana dropped down to help Noah with the crib. Will helped Rachel down the stairs and shook his head.

"Is it safe to have all these stairs?" He asked as she got to the floor.

"It's very tidieous sometimes I contimplate sleeping on the couch." Rachel said and walked into the kitchen with him. They started pouring lemonaid when Rachel got a sharp pain in her back. Leaning forward slightly Rachel put her hand on the pain. Will turned to her concered.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes I've just been having some back pain." She said and Will smiled.

"Here let me try and rub it for you." He said and made Rachel lean over a little. Will began to rub her back and before she could help herself Rachel was moaning at the great feeling. As much as he tried not to let her noises affect him he couldn't help but have to shift himself from the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

On the other hand Rachel was mesmorized by the feel of Will's expert hands on her back. She was having problems lately controling her arousal to him and this was one of those times. If Rachel didn't stop him now she'd probably attack him on her kitchen floor.

"I-is that better?" Will asked trying to even out his voice.

"Oh that was lovely thank you." She said standing up. They were both shaking slightly from the excitement.

"W-we should go back upstairs." She said and he nodded grabbing the lemonaid. They walked upstairs and Rachel quickly retook her seat rocking back and forth. Will put his hands to work fearing that if they didn't they would rush all over Rachel.

By the end of the night the nursery was built up and finished. Rachel was saying goodby to everyone and watched as most of her friends left. The only one left was Will who was setting up the baby moniters to make sure they worked.

"Thank you for all this." She said walking over to him.

"Of course Rach." He said standing up quickly. She hugged him tightly and Will smiled hugging her back. When they pulled away from each other it was a small second before lightning struck both of their bodies. Will attacked Rachel's lips and she was quick to respond back. Rachel pushed Will back on the couch never leaving his lips. Before long they had to part for air and the silence that ran though the air was bitting. Neither knew what to do at this point, both feared if they moved it be all to real and ruin the bliss filled moment they just shared.

"It's late you should head to bed." He said after a moment. Will helped Rachel off the couch and they walked up to her bedroom. When Rachel laid in her bed this time she didn't feel Will's fleeting kiss on her forehead that she had grown to know and love. He just left the room and her house.

Sitting up quickly Rachel called Quinn and Santana over. Within moments the girls were back in Rachel's bedroom.

"So her just kissed you?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"And it was amazing but then we stopped and he walked me up to bed. Then he just left." Rachel said and Quinn sighed.

"What should I do you guys?" Rachel asked and Quinn sighed.

"Honestly I think you should calm yourself down first. Rachel you are running on full hormones and this can't be easy for him to you know with that whole Terrie thing." She said and Rachel looked at her.

"You know Terrie faked her pregnancy and Will has always been dying for kids." Santana said and Rachel looked down at her stomach.

"A replacement?" She whispered and Quinn took Rachel's shoulders in her hands.

"I wish I could tell you that I know it's not that and that he really does want you. And I see that he does want you but I can't tell you that it's got the same motives as you. I just can't promise you that. I'm sorry." She told her and Rachel nodded.

"I just don't want to make a fool of myself again." She told them with tears in her eyes.


	8. Mistaken

Rachel had tried to forget all about her kiss with Will but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured it. She was just thankful for her teachers setting up classes for her online. The doctor had told Rachel she might be on bed rest if she kept gaining weight, and getting sick. Sighing Rachel was finishing a test when she got a call from Santana.

"Hey Glee's about to start in 30 minutes. You coming or do you not feel well?" Santana asked and Rachel smiled.

"So close to nationals of course I will be there. Just give me a few minutes." Rachel told her and hung up the phone. After she finished the test Rachel quickly changed into her nice maturnity dress that Quinn bought her and slipped into her little slippers Brittney got to keep Rachel's feet from swelling to much. Walking out to her car Rachel drove down to the school and walked inside. Santana was waiting by the door and smiled seeing Rachel.

"Come on baby mama we got a little glee meeting to get to." Santana said helping Rachel into the auditorium.

"Rachel honey there you are." Will said and grabbed her hand. He walked her over to one of the choir chairs he pulled in.

"The auditorium seats are too low. Here take a seat." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said and sat down slowly.

"So whats the meeting about shouldn't we be on the stage?" Rachel asked and Will smiled.

"I actually have been talking to one of the other glee clubs and decided to get us together talk about preformence and the certain trainings and bugs to fix. All friendly and nice please." Will said and smiled toward the doors. Suddenly a group of other glee memebers walked through the door with their instructer. Everyone stood to greet eachother and Rachel hit Will's arm.

"help me up so I can be polite." Rachel said and Will smiled helping her out of the chair as the instructor walked over. Stopping in her tracks Rachel gasped, as the did the woman.

"R-rachel?" The woman asked and Rachel nodded. Walking over the woman hugged her then noticed her stomach.

"Mom." Rachel breathed looking at her mother. Everyone's eyes were on them as they hugged again.

Rachel sat on the stage with Shelby Corcoran as Will brought in some food for Rachel.

"So your Rachel's mommy?" Brittney asked. The girls were sitting down in the chairs while Will sat on the other side of Rachel.

"Yes I am." Shelby said and Santana sighed.

"And your the teacher over at Vocal Adrenalin?" Santana asked and Shelby nodded.

"Just got the job. I use to live in New York but I moved back to Lima cause I missed the small town." She said and Rachel smiled.

"And I did want to see Rachel. All I've ever seen is pictures each year on her birthday. And I definetly didn't see you in your state right now." Shelby said and Rachel looked down at her stomach.

"Yeah I thought I was in love and things went a little differently." Rachel explained and rubbed her stomach.

"You know I was your age when I got pregnant with you." Shelby said and everyone turned to her.

"Yeah right after my 16th birthday and I thought I was in love too. But turns out my idea of love and his idea of love were very different. I was terrified and I thought my whole life was over I'd have to give up on every single one of my dreams. So I decided to give my baby up for adoption." Shelby said and turned to Rachel.

"And not a day goes by that I don't regret my decision. Now all I want to be is a mother and I gave my chance up." Shelby said and Rachel wiped her eyes.

"You're so strong honey I know you can do this." Shelby told her and hugged Rachel. Rachel hugged her back and Santana had to wipe a little tear from her cheek. After a while the girls all left the auditorium and Shelby was leaving. Rachel was being helped down from the stage by Will.

"Let me walk you out to the car." Will said and Rachel nodded. They walked out to Rachel's car and Will was talking about all the birthing classes that Rachel could attend and things she could do to get ready for the baby.

"Really Mr. Schuester you don't have to do all this for me." She said and Will shrugged.

"I want to I actually like it." He said and Rachel sighed.

"It's cause of Terri isn't it?" Rachel asked and Will stopped.

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"You are doing all this because you want a baby and Terri lied to you about yours." Rachel said and Will shook his head.

"Of course not why would I do that." Will asked and Rachel looked up at him.

"Why else would you kiss me. You miss took me for your ex wife because you see me pregnant. I don't blame you. Don't think I do. I understand some times people make mistakes and get confused. You were overwhelmed by emotions and I get that-" She said and Will grabbed Rachel's shoulders. Pulling her forward Will kissed Rachel's lips passionetly. Rachel melted into the kiss and gripped Will's sweater vest. He pulled away from her after a minute.

"When I look at you all I see is Rachel, a beautiful strong young woman who sometimes doesn't know when to shut up." He said smiling and Rachel smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If I ever talk to much feel free to shut me up again." Rachel said and Will chuckled leaning down to kiss Rachel again.


	9. Love

Rachel growled as she tried to slip into her sectional's dress. Santana laughed as she watched Rachel in the mirror. Walking over Santana helped Rachel get into the dress while Quinn tied it up loose enough.

"Rachel you are sure you are able to do sectionals I mean you just put on your dress and you're out of breath?" Quinn asked and Rachel huffed.

"I'll be fine besides the baby isn't due for another week I've got plenty of time." Rachel said as Brittney stared to do Rachel's hair. Santana and Quin exchanged a worried look but kept their comments to themselves. Will paced outside the dressing room while trying to invision how the show would go exactly when Rachel walked out with Santana and Quinn's help. He stopped his movement and smiled at her.

"Are you worrying?" Rachel asked him and Will quickly shook his head.

"Of course not everything will go perfectly fine. However if you get anymore of those contractions even if they are faint tell me." He said and Rachel nodded.

"I will."

"Good now everyone we go on in about 5 more minutes and we have 4 songs to sing. I'll be out in the audience until the trophies are delievered but I will be back in the dressing room once your all done with your set." He told them and everyone nodded. Rachel rubbed her stomach ignoring the dull pain coming from it. Soon a person with a headset told New Directions it was there turn on stage. Smiling excitedly Rachel quickly raced onstage with her friends.

Two songs were done and Rachel was having a hard time ignoring the growing pain in her stomach. A small amout of sweat was gathering on her head from her trying to hold onto her notes when a sharp pain ran through her. But now there was no time to falter, it was her solo.

Walking forward to the middle of the stage Rachel watched the spotlight land on her. Looking out Rachel some how found Will's face through all the people. He smiled up at her as the music began.

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?

Closed your eyes and trust it, just trust it?

Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?

Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care."?" Rachel said as everyone stood behind her dancing in couples.

"It's only half past the point of no return

The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn

The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase

Have you ever felt this way?" Rachel sang with ooohs in the background from the other glee members.

"Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?

Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone

Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?

Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?" Rachel staring right at Will as she sang touching her stomach.

"It's only half past the point of oblivion

The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run

The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames

Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are,

Sitting in the garden,

Clutching my coffee,

Calling me sugar

You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?

Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?

Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?

Tonight." Rachel sang slowly smiling with happy tears as everyone gave her a standing ovation. When suddenly she was wracked with extreme pain causing her to faulter for a moment. Noah rushed up quickly grabbing Rachel's shoulders. The glee members waved as they left the stage quickly. Will noticed the worried expressions of everyone and ran back to the dressing room quickly with Emma following behind.

Rachel was breathing heavy and gripping Noah's hand at paiful rate. Quinn had a cold wash cloth on Rachel's head. Will rushed over to Rachel's side and Noah greatfully let Will take over his place.

"What's going on Rachel?"

"I may be in labor right now?" Rachel said and Santana's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"You may be in labor?!" Santana asked and Will timed the moments between Rachel's increasing grip on his hand.

"Rachel your contractions are about 4 minutes apart you having this baby and soon. We have to get you to the hospital." Will said and helped Rachel up.

"No, they haven't told us if we won yet." Rachel said and Emma took Rachel's shoulders in her hands.

"I'll stay with the rest of the group Will will take you, Santana and Quinn to the hospital once they announce the winners." Emma told her and Rachel nodded wincing at another contraction.

"We have to go now!" Quinn said and pushed them out of the hotel where sectionals was being held. Rushing toward the car they piled in and drove down the road toward the hospital. Santana dialed her phone and waited for Rachel's father to answer.

"Hello Santana where are you guys we are waiting in the lobby?" Rachel's father asked.

"We are on our way to the hospital Rachel is in labor." Santana explained heard her father gasp.

"Alright we will meet you there." He told her before hanging up the phone. Quinn gripped the dashboard as Will sped down the road into the hospital. Climbing out of the car Santana ran inside grabbing a near by wheel chair and getting Rachel into it. Quinn had already called the hospital and the nurses were waiting for Rachel.

"Alright honey how far are your contractions?" The nurse asked and Rachel sighed.

"a-about 4 minutes apart."

"You are definetly in labor. We are going to get you back to a room, you get to have one person in the room during delivery." The nurse said as she wheeled Rachel toward a room.

"Will!" Rachel screamed in pain as another contraction came. Will ran ater her and took her hand again. As they got back to the room Quinn and Santana rushed around making the room comfortable for Rachel as the nurse checked how far Rachel was dialated.

"Well Rachel you are about 10 centimeters I'll call the doctor and get you ready for delivery." The nurse instructed and turned to Santana and Quinn.

"Sorry but this is for the mommy and daddy only." She said and Santana smirked as Rachel tried to pipe up but was shut up by a contraction. Quinn and Santana kissed Rachel's head before leaving the room.

"W-will." Rachel said and Will sat next to her.

"What is it my dear?"

"I'm scared. Everything is going to change now." She said and Will kissed her hand brushing back her hair.

"Don't be scared. I'm here for you, everyone is here for you. I don't know if I've told you this enough but I'd drop everything in a second to help you and the baby." He said touching Rachel's stomach.

"Will, I just want to tell you, even though it's soon that I love you." Rachel said and before Will could respond the doctors walk inside.

"Alright it's too late for medication but you did tell us that you wanted a natural birth, so this will work out well. Alright I need you to breath in and out. Lift your legs up toward your chest. Now I want you to push and I'll count to ten alright?" The doctor said and Will held Rachel's hand.

It was 7 hours in and everyone was pacing the hospital lobby worried. Suddenly Santana looked up as Will walked out of the room in the scrubs given to him by the hospital.

"Alright you guys can come into Rachel's room." He said and they all walked back to the hospital room. Rachel was holding a little pink blanket smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"Meet Willow Star Berry." Rachel said slowly looking up at them.

After a while all that was left in the room was Santana and Quinn sitting in the chairs next to Will, and Noah who was holding Willow.

"I guess I don't look half bad holding a baby do I?" He asked nervously. Rachel smiled.

"You look like a dad Noah." She said and he smiled.

"Ahh I'm glad to just be an uncal, the best uncal in fact." He said handing the baby back to Rachel.

"Alright you all should get home and rest up." Will said and everyone left the room to give Rachel time to rest up. Sitting back next to Rachel, Will kissed her head and took Willow from her arms. Rachel smiled watching Will interact with Willow.

"Come on Rachel you need your rest." He told her and Rachel nodded as Will put Willow down. Rolling over Rachel sighed and started to fall asleep.

"Oh and Rachel," Will said and Rachel turned to face him. Kissing her lips softly Will smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
